


The Goblin King and Her Dreams

by xxLadyBluejayxx



Category: The Labyrinth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLadyBluejayxx/pseuds/xxLadyBluejayxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah returns to the Labyrinth five years later to confront the Goblin King on the subject of her dreams. Oneshot fluff I wrote for creative writting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin King and Her Dreams

The Goblin King and Her Dreams  
It had been five years since Sarah had left the Labyrinth. As she stepped through the still familiar, slightly glittery shrubbery, she found her heart beat to be strangely calm. She knew what she would have to do…

Unlike last time, Sarah was here of her own volition. She didn’t have the pressure of saving her little brother from turning into a monster. Sarah came for one reason and one reason only: to confront the Goblin King and set things right.

In the five years since they had last met, Sarah had much changed from the self-centered fifteen year-old she had been. She had grown into a sophisticated young actress/writer who cared deeply for her family and the world around her. That being said, she never quite felt at home in her world since leaving Underground.

She searched for years for a way back, a spell. She called and called for her friends but no one ever came. At times, she questioned her sanity. It wasn’t until she gave up looking that the dreams started. Terrible, beautiful dreams. Ones that made her crave Underground with a fierce longing.

Convinced that it was her subconscious torturing her, she accepted the dreams as her punishment. They became more vivid. In her last dream, the Goblin King, Jareth himself, spoke to her. He told her that he was tired of visiting her in this way. He knew she wanted to return. He whispered to her the magic words and she woke in her cold apartment room.

With a pale face, Sarah stood in front of her mirror and dared to hope as she said the words. The glass shattered and in the blink of an eye, a whisper of smoke, she was back in the magic world of the Labyrinth.

Not much had changed. It seemed a bit cleaner, she thought. The Labyrinth itself was healthier almost, giving off the feeling of fresh magic. All the creatures were ecstatic to see her, especially Sir Didymus and Ludo. Hoggle tried to hide the fact he too missed her, but when she swept him up in a big hug, he couldn’t help his huge grin. Even the goblins were happy, dancing around her, singing nonsense songs.

Her journey through the Labyrinth to the Goblin City was not hard at all. She met no new challenges. In fact, it seemed that it was more of a journey of nostalgia than of challenge. Sarah tried to hide it, but she was a bit disappointed in Jareth for not giving her anymore challenges.

She arrived at the castle just before dusk. Sarah drew in a breath at the sight before her. The castle was nothing like she remembered. It was no longer ramshackled and old, but rather glorious, new, and jet black. 

“Master Jareth started work on this soon after you left. It is no illusion. He nearly killed himself, using such strong changing magic,” Hoggle whispered at her elbow.

Suddenly, the castle doors flew open. In a characteristically dramatic entrance, Jareth appeared in a cloud of glitter.

“So we meet again…” he drawled without a hint of irony. Sarah tried and failed to control her eye role at his antics. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the Goblin King and his voice carried a hint of irritation when he spoke next.

“After all these years, you treat me so coldly, Sarah. No warm greeting, no open arms and passionate words,” his remark struck a chord. Sarah recalled some of the things she had said and done in her dreams. Well, now she was certain that they were not just dreams.

“What do you want from me, Jareth? What can you gain by violating my dreams?” the glittery man in tights had the nerve to look embarrassed as he winced at her words.

“Can we speak of this in the castle?” It was more of a rhetorical question because the next thing Sarah knew, she was in the throne room. The torch light flickered lazily on the black stone walls. Sarah felt tension leave her shoulders, which she thought odd considering the situation.

Jareth began pacing around her in a slow, appraising circle. She could swear she felt his body heat though he was a foot away from her at all times. His voice was low and almost kind as he spoke.

“Why was I in your dreams, you ask? Because you wanted me there, Sarah. Trust me when I say this, I could not have entered if you didn’t. Am I saying that I didn’t jump on the first opportunity to visit you there? No, that would be a pointless lie.”

Sarah felt his breath at her ear as he whispered, “We are above lying now, Sarah. We are older, we keep our promises. Tell me, did you not wish to return to my kingdom?”

“Of course I did!” she turned on her heel but he had vanished from behind her. She knew he was still there, listening, playing games.

Sarah felt her shoulders droop. “Of course I did, Jareth. I missed this place ever since I left it. I waited so long… finally, I decided to move on. Then… then you show up in my dreams and drag me back again! To what, play games, get my hopes up, then send me right back?!”

She felt strong hands on her shoulders, “No, Sarah. I wanted to make you another offer. Rule with me here. I don’t want you to fear me or obey me. Just love me, stay with me.”

“You’re lying! You are teasing me like in my dreams… Oh God, this is a dream!!” Hot tears spilled down her face. Jareth was a monster. She had come to rid herself of him, not commit herself to him forever. Or had she? In her tumbled mind, Sarah knew one thing for certain. She could not say goodbye to this place forever.

“We are above lying now…”

“Yes…” 

His mismatched eyes widened at her whispered reply, “Yes?”

Sarah laughed through her tears at his surprised voice, “Yes, I will stay with you. But promise I will be able to go home to see my family too,” she added as an ashamed afterthought. 

“Of course, but you’re certain, Sarah,” his worried expression made her heart flood with warmth. She leaned in to kiss him as she whispered against his lips.

“It’s only forever…not long at all.”


End file.
